


The Peach and the Pancake

by Hereliesbethboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth likes Rio's tiny tushy ok so don't tease him, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Flirting, Playful Spanking, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr Msnikkimoneypenny: "We all assume Rio is a boob guy. But can I get a Prompt for how many times it seems like Rio is always slapping Beth's ass? If possible?"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	The Peach and the Pancake

His grip is tight on the left side of her neck and his breath is fanning out hot and fast against the right. He’s got her pinned to the wall still and she’s enjoying wave after wave of blissed out euphoria; squeezing him tight with her inner muscles as his hips stutter against hers, signaling his completion. 

“Mmm… _damn,_ ” he soothes into her neck softly, his lips grazing the skin there and sending a shiver up her spine.

She’s high on the pleasure he’s given her and on the loss of control from him, but the feeling is fleeting, an urgency to exit the bathroom taking its place and she starts to shimmy out of his grip. 

“Where you goin?” he whispers against her ear, grip unrelenting. She feels him softening and coming out of her but he doesn’t move. 

“I…there’s probably people out there,” she says. “And.. my hu-.”

“So what.” 

“So…? We need to leave.” 

“I ain’t done yet,” he says, swiftly lifting his pants back over his hips and then dropping to his knees. 

“What are you doing?” she hisses down at him, almost indignant at the playful glint shining back at her from his dark eyes. 

Almost. 

He lifts her dress back up and holds it against her belly, moving in and softly nipping at her. Beth’s head drops back to the wall and a tiny whimper falls from her lips as he slides his tongue in and licks between her sensitive folds. Soon Rio’s mouth is entirely attached to her and he’s tonguing her clit with precision in a devastating rhythm. Her hands rest lightly on his ears and she’s barely moving her hips but she needs… so she grips him a little tighter and moves her hips a little faster and he must really like it because he moans into her, the vibration bringing her right _there_.

“Mm.. oh… I can’t,” she cries weakly, the intense tingling making her want to simultaneously chase it and run the other way.

Rio lifts her thigh, draping her leg over his shoulder and his hand moves to her ass, holding her dress up still with skilled ease. 

“C’mon,” he says squeezing the full flesh of her cheek as she continues moving against his talented mouth. 

Unsurprising that he is demanding even now. He makes her think she’s got the lead then swoops in and flips it around. He smoothes his hand over her ass again gently… and 

“No.. its too… OW!” she yelps out when he slaps her. 

“Come, Elizabeth.” 

And she does. 

******

They’re riding up to the fortieth floor of the Ally Detroit Center on a crowded elevator, heading up to Seville’s office to move things around. 

He’s decided to bring Elizabeth with him after seeing the cute way her eyes got all big and blinky and her lips parted in shock when he mentioned he had offshore accounts. He knows it’s stupid allowin her to be privy to any of his dealings but shit, man. Can’t really seem to stop himself lately. 

What’s worse is he thought it might cheer her up after she and the bestie had failed to get the shoebox money back from those stoners. He doesn’t want to think about why he’s concerned with cheering her up, would rather just go with it and pretend he’s in control. 

He glances to the side and even her profile shines with eagerness and that… that really fucking turns him on. They’re just meeting with his attorney and she’s acting like he’s takin’ her on a jewel heist. 

She meets his eyes and attempts to school the smile that’s already creepin’.

“What?” she whispers. 

Rio crouches a bit, his back against the wall of the elevator. He leans in close to her shoulder. 

“You excited or somethin?” he asks lowly. 

She’s peering down at him and he loves the view; being next to Elizabeth’s shoulder means her tits are close, the sheer size of them enough to fill his periphery. And that look… she looks at him like she’s got things to confess but he ain’t that privileged. He’d never in his life had so many silent conversations with his eyes before. Just lookin’ at her was damn near the hottest foreplay he’d ever experienced. 

“Sort of,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around her waist, the action causing her fingers to brush against his arm. “Is it that obvious?” 

He continues looking at her, letting the question chill for a beat before he shakes his head slightly. 

“Only to me.” 

The elevator stops and she straightens up, her eyes moving from his to the throng of people, and as more of them squeeze in right in front of her, she’s forced back even more. On instinct, Rio stretches his arm out to cushion her and when her back makes contact with his hand, he gets that restless feeling in his bones.

Her body is addicting- being near her and not touching her is one of the hardest challenges in his life today and he fails regularly. 

His arm quickly feels like a hindrance, so he moves it down. Not away, just…down.

He glides over her lower back, feeling the dip of her spine and continues slowly over her tailbone. He watches her face, relishing her reaction-- sees her lips part, her eyes blink closed and back open, her brows cinch together as his fingers press lower and trail over the soft curve of her ass. Her eyes dart to his and he stares into them as his hand rubs across the perfect roundness.

Elizabeth faces forward then, clearing her throat and attempting to act casual while he continues to stroke and squeeze her. The elevator rises up up up....as Rio’s hand moves down down _down_ —his fingers slipping under and curling between her cheeks, earning him a breathy gasp. 

The people around them are none the wiser, as he touches her _in between_ and he smirks when she nonchalantly spreads her legs a bit; just enough to give his clever fingers more access. Just enough to prove she likes it… as if he didn’t already know.

She bites her lip and her eyes fall shut when Rio presses up where he wishes he could be again; fingers, face, cock… all of it. He just wants to crawl up into her warm body and _fucking stay awhile_ but nah. It ain’t that easy for them so he gotta cop a feel when he can. 

He feels the heat emanating from her center so he rubs his finger up and down from behind and a pretty grunt falls from her lips causing a few people to look at her. She covers it up with a cough and a smile, and moves away from Rio’s hand, her cheeks glowing pink. 

People filter out of the elevator the higher they rise, and by the time they get to the 38th floor, the two of them are alone. As soon as the doors shut, she’s on him, pushing him into the wall and pressing her lips into his neck. Rio’s hands go back to her ass, pulling her against him. He moans when she bites his solid neck muscle, the sensation peeling down his body powerfully. He wants to kiss her, has yet to taste her lips, but there’s never enough time and then they hear the familiar ‘ding’ of the elevator. 

They peel apart just as a few people enter at the 39th floor. Beth straightens her blouse and hair casually, taking her lip gloss out of her purse and swiping the little wand daintily over her perfect lips.

When they reach the 40th floor, Rio clocks that eager look as it falls back into place. She walks out in front of him with that sexy-as-hell wobble that makes him weak, so he smacks her ass before breezin’ ahead of her— just to remind her who’s boss.

********

She’s in line for concessions at Skateland, watching Rio lace up Marcus’s skates. He’s kneeling in front of the boy and she can see the muscles of his arms flexing slightly. He gently pulls the laces tight, and lays his hand on Marcus’s leg, asking him something to which the boy nods his head and smiles, then gets up and joins the others on the rink. 

Beth feels the familiar heat pool in her belly. Rio in daddy-mode really does it for her. She finds it interesting the contrast between him and Dean, who’s parenting just put her in a constant state of eye-rolling. Rio is just so strong, and firm, and confident… their eyes meet then and he smirks, having caught her staring. Beth smiles and turns back around, filling the blank space in line. 

_What was it …? Pitcher of coke, two nachos? Wait… did someone else want nachos? I know Emma wants cheese pizza…_

She feels a tug on her belt loop then and turns around to see Rio leaning over the railing. He pulls her closer and she stumbles towards him in her skates, grabbing his shoulders for balance. 

“It’s rude to stare,” he says. 

“You know I can’t help it when I see you like this,” she says quietly, finger of one hand moving to caress the wing of his tattoo. He looks at her heatedly, hands gripping her hips. 

“Why you gotta do this to me in public places?” he asks. 

“I’m not doing anything,” she says, eyes wide with faux-innocence. 

“You wearin’ these jeans. And you lookin’ at me like you want a bathroom break.” 

“I _always_ want a bathroom break,” she says, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

She pulls back and suddenly notices the people behind her and their annoyed expressions. “We’re holding up the line.” 

As she’s moving away from him …“ _THWACK!_ ” his hand reaches out and smacks her ass hard. Beth glares at him as he pushes away from the railing and skates backwards towards the kids. 

“Get me a cherry slushie,” he calls out, smiling from ear to ear. 

****

“You look so handsome, honey,” Beth says to Kenny, straightening his bowtie and flattening a stray hair. Her eyes well up with tears and he rolls his. 

“C’mon Mom, really? Again?” 

“I’m sorry I just… you’re so young,” she says. 

“You were young when you married dad,” he says and laughs at the look on her face. “Ok, bad example.” He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks down at her. “I love her. It’s gonna be ok.” 

“I know. I love Amelia, too. You just grew up so fast.” 

“She cryin’ again?” 

Beth turns to see her husband stride in the little room. 

“Yep,” Kenny says, engaging in he and Rio’s special handshake. 

“Ma, you need to relax. It’s gonna be ok.” 

“That’s what I said!” Kenny says, turning towards the mirror. Beth sidles up to Rio and sniffles as his arm drapes around her shoulder. They stand behind Kenny, all three looking at the 22-year old’s reflection in the full length mirror. 

“You look good,” Rio says. 

“Thanks, man.” 

Suddenly Dean’s head pops in the room. “Hey bud, you ready?’ 

“Let’s do this.” 

After the ceremony, the beautiful heartfelt ceremony that simultaneously filled Beth with joy and broke her heart, she dances with Rio. Her hand is clasped in his against his chest as they sway to Frank Sinatra. She brushes her fingers over his scruff which is peppered with gray hairs and really it’s not fair how well he’s aging; not that she’s surprised. She knew what she was getting into marrying him, suspecting he would get more gorgeous as the years wore on and she’d been proven correct. The only other indication that any time had passed were the smile lines by his eyes, they’d grown in length and only added to his charm. 

Not that she was an old hag- her skin was smooth and creamy according to Rio, and the passage of time had zero effect on his attraction to her. 

“How you holdin’ up?” he asks, thumb moving up and down her spine as he stares down at her. 

“I’m good,” she says. “I just hope it works out for them… they’re so _young_ , you know?” She’s said it so many times she knows she sounds like a broken record, but it’s like that with children. You never want to see them make the same mistakes and when you see something familiar taking place it’s tempting to project. 

“Yeah, but he ain’t Dean,” Rio says. 

She huffs and nods, looking into his eyes. “Thanks to you,” she says, squeezing his hand. 

“Nah, Kenny has a good heart and respects women. That comes from you, baby.” 

“Rio…” she lays her head on his chest, allowing the intense affection she has for him to wash over her. His humility when it comes to the effect he’s had on her children always makes her love him even more; mostly because he never wants her to underestimate her own influence on them. 

“Even so,” he continues, “I’m grateful every day to that dude for takin’ you for granted and runnin’ around on you. His loss was my gain.” 

“Aw,” she says, lifting her head and kissing under his scruffy chin. “I was thinking about our wedding day.” 

“Oh you mean that one time you had culture shock so bad you drank an entire bottle of champagne in one sitting?” 

“It wasn’t an entire bottle.” 

Rio huffs. “Mi familia tiene mucho que manejar,” he says. 

“Yes, they are. But I adore them.” 

Rio smiles and pulls her in closer, bringing their joined hands up to his neck. He presses her hand against him and then moves his down her arm, caressing her skin. 

“ _Y te adoro,_ ” he says. 

Beth closes her eyes and lays her head on his chest, her arm tight around his trim waist as they sway softly. She loves his perfectly sculpted lean muscles as much as he loves her delicate curves and they fit together like puzzle pieces; a sentiment he shared with her on their wedding night. 

Her hand moves lower, over the top of his perfect butt which looks _really_ good in his $500 pants. 

“Careful, they told us we gotta keep it PG,” Rio whispers into her hair, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling her tighter against him. 

Beth glides her hand over the curve of the firm muscle and squeezes, eliciting a groan from him.

“ _This_ is my gain,” she says and of course she loves more than just his ass but he knows she is weak at the sight of it. Especially when he’s in the shower and there’s water dripping down… 

“Ew you guys are gross,” Jane says as she dances up next to them with her boyfriend Travis. 

Beth rolls her eyes and brings her hand back up to her husband’s waist. They finish their dance, eat some cake and then send off the happy couple; Rio slipping an envelope with five grand into his stepson’s coat pocket. 

Later that night when they return home, he makes love to her slowly. His fingers are in her hair and he stares into her eyes as she grips him and guides his movements. They kiss sweetly, moans mingling and when he pours into her, it feels like their wedding night— devotion and love rise up powerfully between them and she whispers into his ear that he’s everything.

  
  
  



End file.
